


Hey there. I am that droplet on your lips.

by OnlyGirlInYourWorld



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: #stopwiththeangst2k16, :)))), And I wanted to write her iwaoi for her bday, And kageyama kissing hinata quiet, Because that is a cliché that we KNOW happens in their relationship, Fluff, JUST, M/M, The only thing I write is fluff, The world needs fluff, This is just Oikawa rambling and them kissing and random mentions of kagehina, This is literally just rain fluff, Well so what?, anywayyyyy, because apparently, but really, cuz I fight with her all the time over Kuroken and iwaoi, for you, here you go, i like fluff, iwaoi - Freeform, or something, side-pairing KageHina cuz I love, this is written for the bday girl mitsy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-10 08:07:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6946894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnlyGirlInYourWorld/pseuds/OnlyGirlInYourWorld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Apparently rain makes Oikawa ramble in his mind. Or maybe it's Iwa-chan. </p><p>Either way, Oikawa rambles. A lot. </p><p>And he's also WAY too interested in Kageyama's love life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hey there. I am that droplet on your lips.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [potionbooksandcookies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/potionbooksandcookies/gifts).



> I don't even know where I had intended to go with this fic but I know it got away from me. Like /seriously/ got away from me. I hadn't mean to make Oikawa ramble so much but well *shrugs. 
> 
> I ramble a lot. XD
> 
> Also /please/. We all know Oikawa's one of the ramblers. 
> 
> ALSO HAPPY BIRTHDAY MITSYYYYYYY <333333

 

 

Burning. Tooru was _burning_. It felt like every cell in his body was being cooked over an open fire except, that couldn't be true right? Wasn't water supposed to be some natural fire extinguisher? And it was raining buckets out here where he and Hajime were standing in the street.

 

Tooru couldn't feel the rain, though, with how their bodies were pressed together. Every place where they touched seared like a hot coal was pressed against it, but in a good way. Waves of pleasure flowed through him as they gasped and moved together, mouths pressing wetly, hands roaming each other’s bodies. Hands finding their way up Tooru’s shirt, pressing hotly against his stomach, his chest, playing with his nipples, moving to his back. Hands scratching there as Tooru nibbled and sucked and kissed first his mouth, then his neck.

 

Honestly though, Tooru had no idea how this even started. He didn't even _like_ Iwa-chan this way…

 

Okay so he did. So what? Hajime didn't like him this way. At least he'd thought so. The _not_ -so-little something pressed against him told a different story, however. Still, Tooru hadn't _intended_ for this to happen.

 

For the first time in Tooru’s life, he honestly _hadn't_ had double motives for dragging Iwa-chan with him to every damn “mission” he thought of…

 

Okay so he had. So what? He _always_ had double motives. So much so that they were hardly even noticeable anymore. And okay, he wanted to spend more time with Iwa-chan, sue him.

 

But he digressed.

 

The point was, he _honestly_ hadn't intended for this to end up with kissing. And groping. And that nice thing Hajime was doing with his hands right now. _Oh._

 

This had been one of the times when his double motives were practically single. Like, he hadn't had that much of one. Cuz he'd actually been interested in this mission rather than doing it simply because he wanted to hang out with Iwa-chan.

 

Like the time he dragged Hajime out to search for aliens in that empty car parking.

 

This time, he was actually curious. He wanted to _know_ . That's why he'd hid in the bushes outside of Karasuno High School with Iwa-chan and had _discretely_ followed Kageyama and Hinata at a safe distance as they set out towards home.

 

Iwa-chan had told him that he was being ridiculous but Iwa-chan was totally oblivious about matters of the heart naturally, so Tooru had paid him no mind. In fact, the whole team had thought it was actually a rather plausible theory and had encouraged Tooru to take up research. They'd even been kind enough to eagerly volunteer Iwa-chan as his helper rather than making Tooru go through reasons why no one else could help him except Iwa-chan.

 

The thing was, Tooru _knew_ that chibi-chan and Tobio-chan were dating. Like _dating_ . And whilst he neither cared nor gave a whit or thought about what his _not_ -so-precious kouhai did in his spare time, or rather _whom_ , it was essential to effective volleyball strategizing and winning that Tooru kept up with what every one of his rival setters were doing. Or _whom_.

 

And really, it wasn't his own fault anyway. It was that damn first year, who made that damn remark about how couple-y they were and made him curious. And after literally whining (but very attractively) for the next few days, he had finally gotten Iwa-chan to actually agree to go with him, despite multiple nearly fatal accidents involving some hairbrushes and a vaccum cleaner.

 

So here he was, subtly following the two lovebirds and dodging their eyes whenever they looked back. Which now that he noticed it, seemed quite frequent. Tooru had to stop being so distracted and keep his head in the game. They could _not_ know that their love lives were even _remotely_ interesting or entertaining to him.

 

 _Eurgh,_ Tooru made a face as he saw their hands brush and the pinky fingers make a little intertwine motion before dancing away.

 

He had just moved to actually intertwine his fingers with Iwa-chan’s and then mentally say a _Hah!_ to Kageyama along with a _see? that's how it's done_ when it started raining.

 

After that, he had no idea how it had ended up going from standing there in shock as they got drenched in two seconds flat, to heavily making out, but _hey_ , Tooru wasn't complaining. He was all for some making out. _Especially_ with Iwa-chan.

 

Maybe their sudden predicament had something to do with how pretty Hajime looked when his hair got so wet and dropped into his eyes. Or how he looked like all sins combined when those water droplets rolled down his face, touched his lips.

 

Tooru had had a sudden desire to be that water droplet.

 

But no. That had no relation _at all_ with what they were doing right now. He had _not_ moved forward and gently brushed the hair out of Iwa-chan’s eyes like a lovesick fool. He had _not_ licked his lips as he stared at those delicious looking plump red lips. And he had   _definitely not_ moved forward and pressed their lips together.

 

 _Nope_ . He _hadn't._

 

 _It had surely been some kind of accident,_ Tooru hazily rationalized as his neck was suddenly forcefully attacked by the same plump red lips.

 

Fortunately, his moans and gasps efficiently hid the frantic whispering literally ten steps away.

  


_“Oh my god.”_

_“Shut up, dumbass. They'll hear you.”_

_“B-but t-the Grand K-king and-”_

_*sighs exasperatedly* “Seijou really owes me one.”_

_“Kageyama? What the hell? What do you mean Seij-mhhphh Kage-mphhh. Unnngh.”_

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Apparently I have a gift for writing really short one-shots. :D
> 
> ANYWHO, I hope you liked it! Drop me a comment below and say, "I SHIP KUROKEN" if you're reading this. *grins happily and waves*
> 
> Also tell me how you liked it and gimme kudos cuz that's what I eat for breakfast, lunch and dinner! *nods seriously*
> 
> ANYWAY, BYE!
> 
> LOL,  
> Kay. 
> 
> P.S. Happy birthday Mitsy <3333


End file.
